User talk:CloudyRoses
Harper Hello! I'm Kayle, a Bureaucrat and Head of Sorting & Stores. If you need help with anything, feel free to ask! And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 20:29, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Sorry So sorry I missed your PMs! My grandmother dragged me away to meet some of her neighbors without letting me sign off, so... yeah. For adding more Word Bubbles, yeah, you can add them under your user template. Just look at mine for help doing so, and if you need more help, then just ask~ You can find my talk page on the The Highland Lady part of my sig. Okay, ty! Also, for replying to messages, it's better to leave a message, we call them owls here, on the user's page so they get a notification. It's especially better for people who are stuck on mobile devices... Okay? Also, sign all messages with four tildes... producing this: The Highland Lady (talk) 00:53, July 19, 2017 (UTC) except imagine your username where mine is. Okay? I made a template page for a personal sig. Welcome! :D Welcome to DARP! (Could I call you cloudy? :P) This is Kat! Nice to meet you! I hope you don't mind but I did a little bit of fixing for your sig template so now it should work well. now. If not, owl me. :) Feel free to ask if you need help or anything. And we defos should RP our firsties! Join me on chat if you're here now? :D 02:49, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi! You can call me Cloudy, Cloud, .. cirrus :> , ETC. Thanks! And heck yeah our firsties should RP! Harper's Wand Hornbeam and Hippocampus Scale would seek a partner who has a singular passion in life. The wand would be an excellent pair to help their partner succeed in that passion, taking on their wielder's code of honor and sticking to it. Does this sound like a good fit? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:52, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :Perfect! Then go ahead and post on her RP. :) I'll GM the positive outcome. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:27, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Cursing Hi, my name is Bond, and we haven't met, but I saw your question on swearing and I thought I'd direct you to our Rating Policy. Basically we try to keep a PG-13 rating here, so swearing is allowed at a low level, but dropping f-bombs left and right isn't. Hopefully everything written out in that policy will help. If you have any more questions or want to RP let me know, and it's nice to meet you! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:13, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Swearing #Chat Policy - "(Using inappropriate language) will result in a warning, then a block from chat. A slip of a swear will probably be overlooked, but make sure it isn't too severe. Also, all inappropriate words should have at least one * replacing a letter." (Any Administrator has the right to either enforce or waive this rule.) #Rating Policy - "Swearing in RP is acceptable as long as it's used tastefully (for the feel of a character for example), and the cursing doesn't break the PG-13 rating. See the list of censored words below." Any words for genitalia, sexual terms, and slurs should be censored when used. For example, c*nt, d*ck, *sshole, bl*wjob, b*ner, n*gger, k*ke, etc. Words such as damn, hell, crap, shit, and ass do not need to be censored in roleplaying, but will need to be in chat. If it becomes excessive, an Admin might speak to you about it and give you a warning. Anyways, welcome to DARP! If you ever want to roleplay, let me know. I hope this helped you out. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 19:59, July 20, 2017 (UTC) c l o u d y I got offline early yesterday bc RL is tiring sometimes. Maybe I'll catch you on chat tnight? xD 11:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Sorting! We're having a Sorting ceremony this year, in the Great Hall. I'm running it based on when people are around to post, so we can get through everyone, so if you let me know if/when you'd like your character to be Sorted that would be great! ps The model you are using for your newest character is already in use by myself. I am using Daria Sidorchuk for Jade Meszaros. Congratz, i guess? <3 As titled :P 11:16, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Third OC Yeah, that's fine! You can make up to fifteen. :) Lending a hand Hey there! I'm Sophie, an RB around here, and I happened to notice your owl to Frost/Thistle about model help, and I want to perhaps help you out with that. I mean, I'm decent at it, heh, so yeah. What kind of model in particular are you looking for? Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' fellow hellspawn Hi, I'm Omnia. I'm bad at talking to people and asking for RPs because I'm certifiably more socially awkward than almost everyone else in the community so I end up stalking other people's activities and reading every little detail on character pages and sandboxes instead. Just to throw it out here: I live in perpetual, partially justified fear that most people in the community don't RP w/ me because most of my characters have KPOP models and hail from different parts of Asia. "It's the UK, it's unrealistic" makes me want to decapitate myself. So yeah, I hella hope you don't mind their ethnicities. #May I ask why you have cactuses in your occupation? Because... idk, for science and Herbology and Neville Longbottom's mimbulus mimbletonia. #Are up for an RP? (IT'S OKAY IF YOU SAY NO DON'T WORRY.) I have one Slytherin firstie who's more likely to bump into either of your firsties. The older ones are definitely still an option though. I'd link them but 90% of my character roster's pages haven't been updated since last OOC year — you can find the whole list on the User Model Registration. Models Morning! Sorry, I was fast asleep... I've had a bit of a busy week/end, so I was pretty tired, but I'm around now. Can I ask what are you looking for? Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady FH Take 2 I posted first on Stone Bridge. I hope that's okay. Hey Would you be up for an rp? Well, if I did enough stalking, I found you have two first years and luckly, I've got one two, Nyx Rowland, so would Nyx and maybe your new first year be ok? Mustn't have looked deep enough. Maybe Erin cause her and Nyx are in the same house The EasyCharacter Thingie If they already have pages on here/created, then the easy character doesn't work. Look here for template help. If it has a needing permission, you need to contact the user who created it for permission to use it. If it has a free-for-use, then it's free-for-use by anyone. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to drop me an owl! Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Re I'm fine with there. Want me to start? EasyChars Do you still need help? I know that pages tend to glitch during their creation. Our wiki is kind of broken in that way. I have never been able to figure out the problem with them. Like Frost said, try to find another page template that you could use. When making that page, you will still need to look out for a common glitch with it not loading, just this time I actually know how to solve it. Look to the end of the URL, then remove the portion that say: "?veaction=edit&flow=create-page-contribute-button" After doing this, go down to the drop down to click the "Classic editor" button. I hope this works and I'm sorry that they're giving you trouble. You're more than welcome to use any of my templates, if you want to. :) - he wears sunglasses indoors, in winter, at nighttime. 02:06, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Models Uhhh, sorry to disappoint you, but Alyssa is using Emilia Clarke for Elvira Griffin and Elmira Griffin. Normally a model can only be used for two characters at most, so that means that you'll have to change Emilia Clarke. Sorry, but if you need help finding a replacement model, please feel free to contact me. Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady omg xD 'ultimate life form' - I laughed. literally. I've never had that many of firsties at the same time. But congratz! xD And jeez it's been ages since i last saw you on chat (my bad. i'm blaming it on the RL busyness on my part). Miss you! On a side note, up for a rp? :D 17:56, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Gale She's a Hufflepuff! Also, I did notice that you made her page before she was truly sorted, so I'll have to ask you not to do that again. It's quite frowned upon (not to mention you can't RP an unsorted char). Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Hey Up for an rp that I will actually post on (I forgot about our last rp and where it was)